Harry Potter- How Far Doth the Apple Fall?
by DarkSenses
Summary: Ginny Weasley experiences her first year at Hogwarts. But Draco Malfoy apparently has a younger brother and he's in her year. Why does no one but other pure-bloods know who Quinton Alistair Malfoy is? All main characters in the books will be included, but some will have larger roles than others.
1. Why didn't you say?

_Author's Note: Everything will be written in 3rd person, so there will be no- Harry's POV, Draco's POV, and Etc... I know my idea is as far away from original as you could imagine, but when I looked for a good twin story (with Harry and Draco as twins) I couldn't find a completed one._

 **Why Didn't You Say? (Chapter 1)**

It was September 1st, 1992, a family of blondes walked alongside a bright red train, their noses turned up in disdain at the oddly dressed people. Today was crowded with men, women, children, and assortments of owls, cats, rats, and even toads. The group of 4 slowly moved through the throng of bodies, they didn't stop until they reached a large family of red heads loading their trunks into the storage compartment of the train. "Malfoy," said the red headed man, his eyes watching the other mans cautiously. "Weasley," the other man replied equally so, he had gray eyes, pale skin, and long blond hair that flowed from under his hat. His wife also had blond hair but she had piercing blue eyes which studied the Weasley family's hand-me downs before betraying obvious disgust and distaste. They had 2 sons, one had gray eyes with hair such a bright blonde that it almost looked white, it was slicked back and almost came to his shoulder. The other son, clearly the younger of the 2, had the same high cheekbones, pale skin, and light blond hair as the rest of his family. Except that he had icy blue eyes that almost looked silver. Also, his hair wasn't slicked back but some parts were braided and they were tucked behind his rather pointed ears (he used to be teased by his brother when he was younger, saying he was half house elf). His hair reach past his shoulders but stopped a few inches after that, not nearly as long as his father's. The father wore a black cloak that was clearly very expensive, his wife wore an intricate dark green cloak. Their first son, Draco, wore his school uniform, a black and green cloak with the symbol of Salazar Slytherin's snake on the front. Finally, their younger son wore a black suit and tie.

They traded pleasantries which were hardly pleasant, shared farewells as they finished packing, and said goodbye to their children. They stood on the train before a brown-haired girl who introduced herself as Pansy Parkinson grabbed Draco and pulled him away. Lost on the train, Quin came across the only room that wasn't completely full, it only 4 students in it. A blonde girl with large pink glasses, a boy with freckles and brown hair who was holding a toad, a girl who could only be called a Weasley (odd, Quin hadn't seen her earlier), and finally, someone Draco had complained to him a lot about. "Who are you?" The buck-toothed Hermione Granger asked, a mudblood Draco had said, an annoying know-it-all who always had to say and have the right answer. "My name is Quinton," he began, his pure-blood mask in place but before he could continue, the mudblood interceded. "Hermione Granger," she introduced herself before moving on to the Weasley whose name was Ginny, the blonde who was Luna Lovegood, and the nervous boy with the toad who was Neville Longbottom. Longbottom, Quin thought, the son of the aurors who Bellatrix Lestrange drove mad, I will have to ask Draco about him, he concluded. "A pleasure," he said, putting a cold smile on his face, Ginny noticed it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Are you a first-year? I haven't seen you before..." Hermione questioned, 'how very annoying' Quin thought to himself, "I am a first year, what year are you in?" Better to pretend he didn't know of her, it was better to have her answering questions than him, where _are_ you Draco? "2nd, same with Neville, but Ginny and Luna are 1st years like you." She answered, clearly taking in his features. How Quin wished he could leave, but he was a pure-blood and he had to be polite unless they were rude to him. "You can sit down," Ginny said carefully, "looks like Ron and Harry aren't here, maybe they're in another apartment..." she said the last part to herself, except that it was spoken rather loudly. Quin sat down next to Ginny and was next to the window, he faced Hermione directly and Luna Lovegood diagonally. Staring at Quin up close, Ginny realized how familiar he looked, but where had she seen him before?

Blood-traitors, that's what Draco had said about the Weasley's, but what could he do? Deny an invitation to sit down when he didn't know where the Slytherins were? After half an hour of socializing, they were friends, Quin was elated to finally have friends who were his own age. His parents had only allowed him to be friends with important pure-bloods. Draco was even betrothed to Astoria Greengrass, it's not like Quin had it better anyways, allowed to choose whoever but they still had to be pure-blood, very rich, and respectable. They had just finished cackling at a joke about Severus Snape (Quin had met Snape many times since he was also his godfather, but he found it funny how Gryfindors found Snape so cold and mean) when the door slid opened and a furious Draco walked in with Goyle and Crabbe on his right and left. "Quin, what are you doing?" He asked, barely controlling his voice, "I'm socializing," Quin replied, his voice even and smooth. Draco's cronies grinned at the blood-traitor and mudblood, obviously expecting a fight to break out. "Come on Quin, I'll show you where we're sitting," at this, Ginny stood up and remarked coldly, "actually, Quin is sitting _here_ , with _us_." Holding Draco's gaze for a few seconds before sending a questioning look to Quin, the 'why is Draco here?' question obvious on her face. Standing up, Quin walked over to Draco and walked past him, Draco followed closely behind before cutting in front of him to lead the way.

* * *

Ginny had tried to talk to Quin alone but he was always with Draco. "Stop trying to get him alone," Hermione hissed, after Ginny's 5th failed attempt to make eye contact with him. She was about to ask why when Hermione whispered, "compare Draco and Quin, who does he look like?" Looking back and forth she stared on in shock, "they look so similar, but Quin isn't like Malfoy, he's nice..." but she couldn't deny what was right in front of her eyes. Then the students were separated into their years, Hermione said goodbye to Ginny and she was left with her thoughts about her handsome new friend Quinton. She hoped they were in the same house, she needed to talk to him.

Quin knew that Ginny was looking at him again, she had kept trying to talk to him but he had stuck with Draco and when Draco left, the other future Slytherins. Of course the youngest Malfoy would be in Slytherin, there was no question about it. When they led them into the Great Hall and called his name, he knew where he was going to be before they even put that old hat upon his head. A little over half an hour later and he still couldn't stop reflecting upon what the Sorting Hat had said. As he shifted in his seat next to Draco. Draco was still looking around proudly, the entire Malfoy family could still boast about being only Slytherins.

 _Flashback_

 _"Malfoy, Quinton." The Head of House for Gryfindor announced, he relaxed himself and tried to walk confidently towards the stool. He felt the hat touch his head, he remembered when Draco had written home saying that the hat had barely touched him before it had shouted Slytherin. Why couldn't that have happened to him? He wondered, as the students and faculty sat in silence while a discussion occurred in Quinton's mind. "Facinating," the hat spoke in his mind, "you have cunning, the payback you've dealt to people who have been disrespectful to your family, very Slytherin. But that's loyalty to them as well, and bravery... Not to mention a fervent dedication to your... private studying," at that moment, Quin knew what the hat was talking about. That year 5 years ago, when he had spent hours each night in their father's library, practicing legilimency. All because his father had heard him think something about muggles being similar to wizards, he had punished him for it. "Not Gryfindor," he thought, how his father would react if he knew his son would be in Gryfindor, he had heard cases where parents had disowned their children. "Might as well put you with your brother then, make your family happy, make you happy..." the hat almost seemed to laugh at that before shouting, "Slytherin!" As he walked over, Slytherins clapped him on the back or offered him congratulations._

 _A few names later they called "Weasley, Ginny," she was pretty quickly determined as a Gryfindor, he avoided looking at her even more after that. He could feel her eyes boring into his back, he half wanted to squirm or look straight back at her._

 _It was halfway through the feast when 2 boys were brought into the hall behind Severus. The Slytherins grinned at the sight and some outright laughed, the Gryfindors shifted around uncomfortably. "Potter and Weasley," Draco explained, but Quin needed no explanation, for a few moments. He forgot his own problems as he sneered at the embarrassed Gryfindors. He could easily identify Potter by the black hair, green eyes behind large glasses, and lightning bolt scar. Quin watched him, the Boy Who Lived, it would be interesting to have class with him. The one who defeated the Dark Lord as a mere baby. Potter was talking with someone, Ginny Weasley, for a moment Quin found himself looking in her eyes, before he turned back to his food._

"Quin! Quin!" The voice proceeded to snap in front of Quinton's face, he blinked a few times before scowling at his older brother. "What?" Draco looked at him slyly, "why did the hat take so long?" Without even a pause, he answered, "it's old, also it was talking about how I could be in Ravenclaw if I wanted." His brother nodded, "that's what you get for reading so much, well, at least your here now." They were both thinking about how their parents would react to Quin being in Gryfindor or Hufflepuff, 'not well' would be putting it mildly.

The feast ended without any other uncomfortable topics being discussed and Quin sighed in relief when Dumbledore dismissed everyone. Draco proceeded to lead Quin to the dungeons and their common room which was located under the lake. A huge eye the size of 4 quaffles appeared in the window, the Slytherins cheered while the first years looked on confused and some scared at the sight of the giant eye. "What is that?" Quin asked, "the Giant Squid, it appears sometimes..." Draco said in a bored voice.

An hour later Draco and Quin relaxed in their room, Slytherins were the only students with private rooms instead of dorms. Quin listened to the faint sound of rushing water as he fell asleep.

* * *

Ginny Weasley had trouble falling asleep, she kept thinking back to what had happened in the Great Hall. Quinton _Malfoy_ , he was a Malfoy too. Even when Hermione had explained it she didn't want to believe, he had been so nice and... normal. He was a Slytherin though, all Slytherin's became dark, and a Malfoy, he was probably already a Death Eater. She couldn't stop thinking about when Harry and Ron had walked in late and she had pointed Quin out to Harry when he had looked at her. Then he ruined it, he had looked away. Still, those silver eyes, they reminded her of moonlight, soft but bright. They had double potions tomorrow with Slytherin, while she didn't want to be in Professor Snape's class, it would give her the time to talk to him.

She fell asleep soon after that reassuring thought. Moonlight lit Hogwarts and its grounds before a shadow crossed over the moon. Across the grounds from where Ginny Weasley slept was a half-giant named Rubeus Hagrid.

* * *

Quinton Malfoy woke up with a start at the sound of a Rooster crowing. Absentmindedly he touched the black diary his father had given him when the family hadn't gone to Diagon Alley for his sake (he hadn't been feeling well that day). Then he shoved it back under the mattress of his bed before attempting to fall asleep again. His father's last words still echoing in his mind.

'Give it to the Weasley girl as soon as you can, and don't write in it'


	2. Classes, carelessness, candor

Draco watched his brother during breakfast after he saw his mask almost drop. This was shocking, he wondered what was affecting him so, Quin was always the more cool-headed one. But one look at the schedule and Quin was struggling to keep his face neutral. Glancing over at his brother's schedule he read it quickly. The Slytherin first years had potions with Gryfindor, then Charms, lunch, DADA with Gilderloy Lockhart, Transfiguration, Herbology, and an hour after that, Flying Practice. There was nothing out of the ordinary, maybe it was just nerves Draco concluded. 'Yes,' he thought to himself, 'he's probably scared that he doesn't know what page some potion recipe is on.' Checking his brother's face once more, he was satisfied to see the usual emotionless Quin.

* * *

Ginny Weasley was having a horrible Potion class, the second she walked over to sit next to Quin he got up and moved. Before she could get up to talk to him, Snape strode in, his black eyes sweeping over everyone. It felt like he could see every embarrassing moment of her life just by staring at her, he scared her. "No," Ginny told herself, "you're overreacting, he's a teacher and might be a bit biased and mean but he's still a teacher and-" but she was interrupted by an oily voice asking. "Yes Ms. Weasley?" "I-I didn't say anything," Ginny said, staring right back into his eyes. "Well, clearly you were saying something important or otherwise you wouldn't have interrupted me, isn't that right Ms. Weasley?" He sneered, the Slytherins were looking back and forth between them and snickering. Most of the Gryfindors were trying to look like they were ignoring what was happening when they were actually hanging on to Snape's every word, fearful that such a conversation would happen to them. "I was just saying how this classroom sets me in the mood to do potions?" She half-ask and half-answered lamely, he frowned, before stating. "10 points from Gryfindor for talking in class, 5 points for denying it, and another 10 points for cheek." Ginny turned a bright red and looked down at her wooden desk, she could feel the glares digging into her back.

Snape went on to tell them about what they could do if they listened in his class and started questioning some random Gryfindor student. "This is bloody ridiculous... Professor," the boy said, as if trying to make up his rudeness by saying professor. "How am I supposed to know all of this?" He said, staring at Snape confidently. The teacher stood back a moment, he couldn't question Slytherins or they may have the wrong answers. But if he questioned a Gryfindor, they won't either or he would have to give them back points for correct answers. Ginny was sitting at the edge of her seat when a thin, pale hand stretched high among the Slytherins. "Yes Mr. Malfoy?" The professor asked, his tone slightly gentler. "Sir, the answer to the following questions were..." At the end of the long list of answers, because Snape had asked quite a few, everyone stared dumbstruck at him. But no one was more surprised than Ginny, he knew just as much, if not more than Hermione but it was obvious he wasn't trying to show off like her. Snape used the silence and shock by taking points away from Gryfindor for Mr. Creevey's rudeness and gave points to Slytherin for Quin's knowledge on potions. Many of the Slytherins clapped him on the back or congratulated him. The rest of potions followed without incident as they learned how to make a forgetfulness potion.

* * *

Charms was easy enough, Professor Flitwick started off with explaining what we would be doing this term and what he expected from us by the end of the year. With half the period left, he showed us the wand movements for wingardium leviosa, he demonstrated how he could float a feather towards the ceiling with it. "Wingardium leviosa," Quin whispered to himself, the feather sailed towards the ceiling before he let go of his concentration and let it float slowly downwards. For the rest of the class he watched, to his great amusement, the attempts some of the dimmer minds in the class. Not hesitating, he was out of the classroom by the time Profesor Flitwick had said, "class dismissed," if only father could see. Being taught by a half-goblin, let alone the half-giant groundskeeper. Draco had said that he was a sort of servant to Dumbledore, but Quin himself had yet to get introduced.

"Quin, sit over here," Draco said, gesturing to the seat next to him in the Great Hall. It was lunchtime but Quin was anything but hungry, still, he had to keep up appearances. Draco's eagle owl, that Quin could not remember its name for the life of him, dropped 2 letters on the table, one addressed to each Malfoy son.

 _Dear Quinton,_

 _Your mother and I are relieved that you are in Slytherin. I would like to know who you are socializing with._ 'So he can see which parents he might have more influence on now," Quin thought grimly to himself. _How are you doing on the project I asked you to work on? I would like to have the first part done before Christmas break. I understand you have already been introduced to her, in fact, it seems you are great friends. Perhaps you would like to tell me what happened? I'm sure you have a thorough reason for not giving it to her already. Understand that what you do reflects on the Malfoy family, neither I, Draco, or your mother need nontraditional behavior from you. You are a pureblood, a Malfoy, and you will act as such. Running around with blood traitors, mudbloods, and mugglelovers is unacceptable._

 _From,_

 _Lucius Malfoy & Narcissa Malfoy _

"Quin," a tentative hand tapped his shoulder a second after he had finished reading the letter. "Yes?" He said, not looking up, his first friends and his parents had told him to stop being friends with them or else. "What are you doing here Weasley?" Draco sneered, "you have your own table for a reason." Quinton looked up, of all people to be here right now, it was Ginny. "Quin, I need to talk to you," she said, trying to muster all the confidence she had. Checking to see if his pureblood mask was in place, he opened his mouth to reply.

* * *

It was obvious he didn't want to talk but she had to know for some reason. She walked over and tapped him on the shoulder, ignoring the fact that all the Slytherins stopped talking to glare at her. In fact, most of the hall went quiet, except for hushed whispers and sounds of silverware clattering. "Quin," she said, he was reading a piece of parchment and didn't even bother to look up before saying, "yes?" Ginny was about to ask him if he could talk somewhere more private when Malfoy jeered, "What are you doing here Weasley, you have your own table for a reason." At this he finally looked up, his eyes and face completely emotionless. "Quin, I need to talk to you," she didn't want to do it in front of everyone, but she was a Gryfindor, and she wasn't going to back down just because everyone couldn't mind their own business. "What do you want Weasley?" He sighed, as if she were an annoying bug that kept coming back despite how many times he had swatter her away. "Why... why did you sit with me on the train when you're... you're..." she struggled to find a word not too insulting. "A pure-blood? A Malfoy?" Quin sneered, he seemed like a younger Draco, "I suppose I pitied you, from a family of blood-traitors who have to give their children hand-me downs."

She wanted to believe it wasn't real, that the boy who she had joked with on the train about Severus Snape wasn't the one who was insulting her and her family. "Well... well," she completely forgot the other things she wanted to say, she was furious that he was so snotty and arrogant as to believe his family was better simply because they had more money. That they could trace their line back further than hers. "Your family are arrogant, backstabbing, and self-serving. Everyone knows that your father's a DeathEater, I bet the only reason You-Know-Who kept him around was because the only thing he was good for was inheriting money!" She was shouting but the staff seemed too shocked to do anything. Draco was about to yell at her, which she probably deserved, you never insult a powerful wizard in public to his own children. But he was stopped by Quin who whispered something in his ear. Turning around she found herself face to face with Professor Snape, "Mrs. Weasley, 10 points from Gryfindor, go back to your table." He whispered, an evil glint in his eyes, she wondered how Harry could take it. Having Snape look at him like this all the time. She went back to her table with her head down, not only had she publicly insulted a powerful family, she had lost points for her house.

Draco watched Ginny sit down, he glared into her head. He would pay her back for insulting the Malfoy house. "Dearest brother," Quin said, his voice cold, Draco shivered, Quin was only like this when he was planning something. "I do believe I have Flying Practice next..." then the youngest Malfoy turned to look Draco in the eyes, " _remember_ your first Flying Lesson?" His older brother's eyes widened almost imperceptibly, he turned to confirm what Quin had just said but he had already turned and was looking at Ginny once more. There was a crack in his mask though, and Draco could see the hatred in his eyes. But there was something else too, a sadness and almost regret, but it was gone almost the instant Draco saw it. The older sibling shook his head, his brother was a role model to how purebloods should act. 'He didn't act like that on the train though, did he?" A small voice said in his head, scowling Draco ignored it.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Bonus scene!_

The teacher introduced herself as Madame Hooch, she was their flying instructor. "Hold your hand so that it is parallel to your broom that is lying near your feet, then say 'up'." Ginny focused on the broom in front of her, a very old Comet 290, even the brooms they had back at the Burrow were better. Granted, they were probably used a lot less, she spoke confidently, "up!" It flew to her hand, quickly and she instinctively bent her knees to counter the sudden force from the broom. After everyone had their brooms in hand, Madame Hooch continued with the lesson. "Place the broom between your legs and when I say go, push off lightly and keep the tip of the broom flat." In minutes, everyone was floating off the ground, their feet almost skimming the tips of the short grass, for the rest of the class, she created a small protective dome that kept them from going too high or too far and let them fly around.

Ginny found herself floating high in the air by herself, when Malfoy casually flew over so their tips of their brooms floated only inches apart. "Weasley, people don't insult my family," Malfoy said coolly, when she finally wrenched her eyes away from his, she saw his ebony wand pointed at her. " _Flipendo_ ," he whispered and Ginny Weasley didn't register what he said before she found the ground hurtling towards her, then everything went black.


	3. I love my job, only when I'm on vacation

Ginny listened to the voices swarming around here, she couldn't discern what they were saying but they sounded worried. All she could feel was the growing sensation in her right arm, it felt like her arm was on fire. She tried to scream but no sound would come out. A woman was telling her to open her mouth, Ginny could feel the liquid trying to pass her lips but she firmly shut her mouth closed. One too many pranks from her brothers had made her wary of potions, especially if she couldn't see it. After a while of refusing, the woman muttered some spells under her breath and left. If Ginny Weasley had been in a more coherent state of mind, she would have heard the exclaims of Madame Promfrey before a loud 'silencio' from her office. Miss. Weasley soon fell asleep after that, due to exhaustion and the fact that healing magically is very energy consuming.

It was dark, she could feel the moonlight on her, its soft touch compared to the sun's harshness. Opening her eyes she found herself in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. All she remembered was Malfoy causing her to fall off her broom, how long had she been out? Suddenly the sound of the hospital door creaking open and closed echoed through the empty room. The figure muttered a silencing charm at, where Ginny could only guess, was Madame Promfrey's office. Her heart quickened when she heard him take steps towards her, it was dark so she probably looked very much asleep. He made a choking noise, "my brother would have my head if he knew I had come to see you." His voice was familiar, it couldn't be him, he was the reason she was hurt in the first place. While she was half-tempted to call out, Madame Promfrey would not hear her due to the silencing charm. Ginny cracked her eye open a slit, the familiar silver blonde hair, it gleamed in the moonlight as he ran a hand through it. Clearly very nervous, "I wonder why," Ginny asked herself. She closed her eyes again, to better feign sleep, he continued to talk, as if she were awake.

"I wanted to say... I wanted to say sorry," Malfoy whispered, "I was always taught that the Weasleys were as bad as mudbloods, but then I met you. You were the first friend I ever had and then father had to tell me to disassociate myself from you!" His voice grew louder, filled with anger and a slight tremble, as if he had never spoken his thoughts out loud before. "Maybe... I wondered if I could've found a different way, if I decided to not knock you off that broom." The hoarse whisper drew into an almost silent rasp, Ginny found that no matter how hard she strained her ears, he was talking too softly for her to understand. Ginny heard the sounds of a book being flipped through rapidly with anger in every turn. The rattle of Madame Promfrey's office opening resonated and Ginny heard the soft _thump_ as the book hit the floor. Quinton set off at a fast pace, throwing open the hospital wing door and leaving it slightly ajar, letting the flickering yellow torchlight to dance at the entrance. It was rather eerie, as was the faint sound of footsteps until those faded as well. "What in Merlin's beard!?" Madame Promfrey exclaimed to herself before she checked on her patients before deciding they were fine and going back to sleep. Before Ginny let sleep take her, she dropped on the ground (due to all the pain relievers, she felt fine but drowsy) before running her hand along the floor. "There!" She thought, as she grasped a small black leather book in her hand. Stuffed it under the mattress and fell asleep.

* * *

It was late and Quinton was still up, he stared at the moon. "Funny," he thought to himself, "the moon is really quite beautiful, how does it make change a normal person into a werewolf?" He shook his head, it was one thing to apologize to Ginny when he was told to be aloof with her, it was another thing to wonder about how the moon triggered the werewolf curse. "Fenrir would have my head," he realized, with that thought, it became even harder to fall asleep. Quin had only seen Fenrir a few times when he was younger, and although he didn't display fear, he was absolutely terrified of werewolves. Taking a swig of dreamless sleep potion, he lay back down on his bed. "Hmm, more comfy than usual, must be the potion," he said softly, as sleep overtook him. If he had been in a more sober state, he would've realized the reason the bed seemed more comfortable, was in fact, because it was missing a small book usually kept under the sheets.

* * *

Madame Promfrey was having a bad day, her patient, Miss Weasley wanted to go to her classes, insisting she was fine and not in pain in the slightest. When she suggested for her to lie down again at least for the nurse to give her a numbing potion, the young 1st year had started throwing a tantrum.

 _Flashback_

 _"Young lady, sit in bed this very instant!" Madame Promfrey said indignantly, Ginny looked at her with a smirk. "I feel absolutely fine so you can leave so I can change into my normal robes and get back to class!" Her ears tinged red, "you need to lie down so I can at least give you a pain relief potion..." Poppy started before Ginny interrupted. "No, lying down is going to hurt my arm," Ginny stared at her, "Miss. Weasley, I assure you as a St. Mungo's licensed medical practitioner, that lying down will not harm your arm in any way, so will you please settle down!" "I'm fairly certain that I will know if I'm in pain better than you would_ Madame _Promfrey," Ginny leered tauntingly. "Well I never!" Ginny continued, "well that's no reason to not start now!" Madame Promfrey frown grew deeper and deeper while Ginny yelled at her, with a huff. She slammed down the bundle of pain-relief potions, "here's your prescription!" Then she threw open the door and stepped into her office._

It had been only an hour after the incident with Ginny and as Poppy looked back on it, she cringed. In all her years, she had never been cowed by a patient, even the famous Potter, Black, and Pettigrew gang didn't find a way to sneak out. Resting her head against her desk she moaned softly, she was starting to get an extremely painful headache. Rummaging through her cabinets she tried to find a potion to help with her headache, instead, she found something that caught her eye. The pain forgotten momentarily, she strode to Dumbledore's office with new energy. "Sour patch kids," she said confidently to the gargoyle, it jumped out of her way. As she climbed the stares, she reflected on the name, another disgusting candy muggles made. The entire staff agreed that every sweet Dumbledore liked, tasted the same, in fact. One time he had come half an hour late to a meeting, to find Filius pretending to be a lemon drop, with Minerva running after him as Dumbledore himself. The entire staff had laughed and it had been extremely amusing. "Dumbledore!" Poppy panted slightly, he really should remove some of the steps, "I want a vacation," his eyes widened in surprise. "V-very well, starting when? And how long will you be gone?" He stuttered slightly, she had never taken a vacation break in all the years she had worked at Hogwarts. "Starting now, I'll see you in 5 months!" She announced, "of-of course Poppy," he flipped through a huge book then took out a document. "Sign here and here..." he looked at the space a bit to the left of her right ear for a while before muttering weakly, "oh... not there... well, I suppose it's not too important, enjoy your vacation my dear."

 **Bonus Scene**

Ginny Weasley had gotten out of the hospital wing, then she had to deal with Potions Class. Snape, as usual, picked on Collin Creevey the most because he was a muggleborn and a Gryfindor. When it was finally over, she had missed enough of the day that she was allowed to skip dinner to "catch up" on everything she had missed that day. She looked anxiously at the hospital gowns, inside was Quin's book that he had left behind. Glancing around she confirmed that no one was in the common room with her, so she opened the book. It was obviously a diary, she recognized with from one similar to one her mother had given her. Instead of writing her thoughts though, she had written about how useless the diary was. Ginny scowled, no dark secrets of Quin he had written down, that was disappointing. Starting on her transfiguration essay, she finished it with half of dinner not yet over, might as well start the practical instead of putting it off for later, she thought grimly to herself. It wasn't that she was complaining about the homework, but the pain relief potions had started to wear off. When she had asked Professor McGonagall if she could ask Madame Promfrey for more, the Transfigurations teacher just stared blankly at the wall across from her before saying that the nurse was away and would be back soon. The sound of the fire crackling startled her causing her to add an extra flourish to the spell. "Oops," she thought as the tower of books Hermione had fell onto the table, everything on it either fell off, broke, or caused more things to break. Her own ink jar fell onto Quin's diary, strangely, when she picked it up to clean it off, there were no ink stains on it. Instead, in clear writing was the words: _hello, who are you?_


End file.
